Sorry dosen't cut it this time
by BackInHeaven
Summary: Leaving team Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were devastated. Now in L.A, Ally is determined to rise to the top and beat Austin. Rated T for cursing. Will be a Auslly story!
1. Leaving me

Hi guys! This is my first Austin and Ally story. It's really crappy.

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY IT BELONGS TO DISNEY CHANNEL.

* * *

Ally POV

"ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY!" I heard as Austin came running toward me.

"DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ!" Said Dez, "What I thought we were playing a game!"

"Anyways, what Austin?"

"I AM GOING TO BE DISCOVERED AROUND THE WORLD!" He said.

Austin handed me an letter.

Dear Austin,

We checked out your website and we thought your singing was great! We would like for you to come to L.A to record a REAL music video. Oh and don't bring your 'Team Austin' gang with you. We already have a manager, and a professional songwriter! Call us if you accept this amazing offer. 754-435-2352.

"What, Austin this is great!" "Wait a minute, 'do not bring your team Austin gang'? Austin, it means you have to go alone and leave us FOREVER. Of course you wouldn't do that."

"Oops, I already called. I'm leaving to L.A tomarrow." He started pacing back and forth.

"Austin it's okay! We could call them and say the deal's off." I pulled him in a comforting hug.

"Guess who got a job at the Arts and Craft store?" Trish came in.

"Ally," Austin started rubbing the back of his neck. "They already booked a flight."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trish said.

She was wearing a headband with a paintbrush on it and a colorfully splashed paint apron.

"TRISH AUSTIN IS GOING TO LEAVE US!" I screamed.

Luckily, a few customers stared at us.

Austin, you can't do this to us!" I yelled at him.

"Ally, I'm doing this for my best. For my career." He said softly.

"Dude, what about us"? Dez started whimpering.

"Dez, we could still skype with each other."

"Oh yeah."

"Austin, what about me? I am still your manager."

"Trish," Austin sighed. "I have a new manager."

My stomach started boiling with heat and anger.

"AUSTIN YOU FUCKING BETRAYER! After all we have been through, for 1 year, you decide to throw us in the trash!" I shouted.

My vision started to be blurry with tears.

Now all the customers started staring at me.

I didn't care. I was too hurt.

I ran upstairs to my practice room.

I started writing in my Songbook.

Dear Songbook/ diary,

Austin is leaving to Los Angeles, for his career. I am happy for him, But he is going alone, without me, Dez, and Trish. How wrong is that? All of a sudden he decides to throw us in the trash? Oh no you didn't. I don't care about him anymore. I'm too angry to think about him.

~Ally

I slammed my songbook shut.

"Ally open the door." Austin knocked on my door.

"No! Why should I you betrayer!"

I feel Austin sit down and wait at the door.

After 1 hour, I thought he was gone.

I started to sing a song.

_Admit it, we're finished, you don't want me no more (No)_

_Like a night mare, I lived it, it was too big to ignore (Ooh)_

_I hear the sounds but they pass me by._

_My hazard lights are flashing, somebody, anyone -_

_Help cause its an emergency._

_Someone just wounded my heart._

_So help, its like a bad surgery and now its time to recharge._

_I'm starting over taking,_

_One, two, baby steps._

_Three, four, baby steps._

_Five, six, baby steps._

_I'm starting over again._

_Abandonded, yeah I'm crying._

_Its like you left me so dead (So dead, so dead)_

_I'm so broken, my love's frozen._

_How do you live with regrets (Oh woah)_

_I see the memories flash before my eyes._

_My tank is running empty, somebody rescue me._

_Help cause its an emergency._

_Someone just wounded my heart._

_So help, its like a bad surgery and now its time to recharge._

_I'm starting over taking,_

_One, two, baby steps._

_Three, four, baby steps._

_Five, six, baby steps._

_I'm starting over taking,_

_One, two, baby steps._

_Three, four, baby steps._

_Five, six, baby steps._

_I'm starting over again._

_Its unexplainable, kind of and unattainable when the person you love aint enough._

_I feel so pitiful, look at my face you'll know the pain is in my eyes._

_I need some, help._

_(x2)_

_Help cause its an emergency._

_Someone just wounded my heart._

_So help, its like a bad surgery and now its time to recharge._

_I'm starting over taking,_

_One, two, baby steps._

_Three, four, baby steps._

_Five, six, baby steps._

_I'm starting over again._

_Calming down, I sighed. He was really going._

_Opening the door, I saw Austin shocked and his eyes had water in them a little._

_He quickly ran away. Down the stairs and out of Sonic Boom._

(At night)

My phone gave a *BEEP*.

Grabbing my phone, I looked at the text.

It was from Austin.

_Look Ally, I'm sorry if I did hurt you. I'll be at the airport at 6:30 a.m._

I am hurt Austin. Don't you see that with your own eyes? I thought.

Austin. Leaving me. I can't believe this is actually happening!

I started loving him after we met. But now my emotions about him are trashed.

_I loved you ever since I met you. And now your leaving. I am so sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me? D:_

I texted Austin.

Waiting for 2 hours, still no reply.

I guess this is it.

I started moaning and weeping in my bed.

Then, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. Crying, is the most useful thing to make me sleep.

I miss you, Austin Andrew Moon.

* * *

Bad summary. I know BUT please review! Review makes me write more chapters. Babysteps -David Archuleta


	2. Pickles the Goose and Austin?

Ally's POV

And that is how me and Austin got separated.

"Hello, hello. EARTH TO ALLY GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Trish.

I quickly snapped out of the daydream.

"Ally, I have news to tell you, I-I am moving to L.A!" Trish blurted out.

"What, TRISH! That is great news! I am too!" I exclaimed.

"But, when are you leaving?" asked Trish.

"Tomorrow. 2:00 A.M. Delta." We both said.

"WOW! We have the same flights. This is going to be fun. With you, we are going to have complete makeovers, an-"

I cut off Trish.

Dez came sniffling.

"The gingerbread house is ruined! Now Bobby children has to live in the streets." Cried Dez.

He took the smoshed gingerbread house out of his backpack.

Now that boy, really has something.

He turned that frown upside down.

"HEY! At least, bobby and his children is safe!"

He took bobby out.

"Dez, don't take i-"

Too late.

NOM CRUNCH CRUNCH!

"TRISH! YOU ATE BOBBY!" Now Dez was frowning again.

"Trish, why did you eat his gingerbread man?"

"HIS NAME IS BOBBY!"

"Errrrr, sorry. I was a hungry." Trish laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I got some bad news for you. IM FREAKNG MOVING TO L.A. Okay, I know your mad I apologize. OK now bye!" Dez said quickly.

I grabbed his arm.

"Dez, we are moving to L.A too!"

FUCK YEAH, Dez was moving too.

Now team Austin was back together!

Wait, where was Austin.

I suddenly remember he left us.

Oh…..

_-Later that day night time-_

Trish was sleeping over at my house.

I finished packing.

"Finally, that was the most tiring work I have ever did!"

I glanced at Trish. She was still packing.

"Uhhh, you know, you don't have to overpack." I told her.

She had 6 suitcases filled with makeup, clothes, shampoo, body wash, etc.

While I had 2 suitcases.

Today was our last day of school.

And now tomorrow is our summer vacation.

2 hours later, Trish had 10 suitcases packed and ready to go.

"Uhhh, you- nevermind."

She never listens to me. Only on makeover problems, or friend or boy problems.

_-12:00 P.M-_

I woke up.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Trish in front of me.

"! AHHHHH AHH, AH!" I screamed out loud.

I was so startled that I flipped over and landed on the floor with a THUD!

"Ally, it's time." My father peeked on us.

I was still on the floor.

"Okay dad, I'm coming."

I lifted myself using the bed for support.

"Why, thank you for not helping me up when you almost made me DIE!" I screamed at her face.

"Your welcome." She chuckled and let me to the bathroom the brush out teeth and put on makeup.

Next, I put on my clothes.

I was wearing a yellow sun dress, with a sleeveless vast and brown cowboy boots.

"Hey Ally, can you hold my phone, I need all my hands to carry these heavy suitcases.

Trish's phone vibrates so hard that it made my body vibrate too.

I fell down once again.

Now that just had to come. It had to.

We walked out of my house and into Sonic Boom to help my dad pack up the instruments.

When we were done packing, we walked out.

I looked up. Bright words yelled at me. "DON'T LEAVE SONIC BOOM!"

A wet cold tear slid down my face.

Well, this is it.

The end of Sonic Boom.

I'm going to miss working here.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Austin stop cooking pattys on the window!" I yelled at him._

_"Hey, don't blame me Dez started it."_

_My eyes landed at Dez._

_He was holding a spatula._

_"Do you want me to add to your list? Or pay now?" I said as calm as I could._

_"List." Was all I heard._

_I grabbed the list out of my pocket and moved it down. The list was 8 feet long!_

_"Ally, did you finish my song?" Austin said._

_"Oh yeah, I did! Let's go to the practice room."_

_Austin grabbed my hand before I could grab his._

_We both ran to the practice room._

_"Okay now," I said while I took out my song book._

_I saw at the corner of my eyes that Austin was eyeing my songbook/Diary._

_He quickly thrust his hand out to get my song book._

_Luckily, I pulled my arm back, Austin grabbing nothing but air._

_"Don't touch my songbook!" I growled and smacked his hand._

_"OWWWWWIE!" He yelped._

_"Please let me take a quick peek!" He gave me one of those Puppy Dog Eyes._

_I couldn't…. quickly turning away, I heard Austin saying "Awww, come on!"_

_*Flashback over*_

Well, this is it…

Leaving Sonic Boom.

Holding back tears, I took a quick glimpse of Sonic Boom when my dad started driving away.

-Airplane- I was to lazy…..

Please buckle up, we are about to fly.

The airplane was filled with CLICKS!

Soon, we were in the air. I looked out, and saw how high we are.

Nervously, chewing my hair, I started feeling sick.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Trish?

"Yeah…..just a little airsick."

I was on the cliff of barfing.

"Ally's face is turning green. Haha, that's funny!" said Dez.

I ran to the bathroom.

_-Uhh, we know how it goes, so let's skip this part and move on-_

I walked back to the seat.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, coming through."

Finally, getting to my seat, I started feeling sleepy, like drowsy.

-6 hours later-

"BOOOO!" whispered-screamed Trish in my ear.

"Wahhhh!" I let out.

We're here.

Passengers, get your bags and GET OUT OF HERE!

Wow, rude maybe?

_-House in L.A- I'M LAZY DON'T JUDGE ME._

Me and Trish unpacked our things in our separate rooms.

It turns out Trish's family was going to a hotel when the rooms were all full.

Trish was staying with us, and her family was staying with their cousins.

I decided to take a walk in the park, my dad has been telling me all about it.

Grabbing my songbook and sunglasses, I went to the park.

Sitting near a bench, I notice a goose besides me.

Now, that reminded me of Pickles, the goose I had back in Miami.

"Hmmmm, I'm going to call you Pickles the #2. But pickles for short." I talked the the goose.

"SWWWWWWANNNK!"

I started throwing a piece of bread, at pickles #2.

Just then, I saw a sign in the corner of my eye. It read

"Do not feed the gooses near the pond thank you."

Now you tell me?

Lyrics flowed through my mind.

I quickly wrote down the lyrics.

_You make me smile like the sun._

_Fall out of bed._

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Just the thought of you make me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile._

_(you make me smile x2)_

Just then a surprising event occurs.

In the far corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of shiny blonde hair. That was the one and only,

AUSTIN MOON.

He was coming toward me.

I started chewing my hair nervously.

WHAT SHOULD I DO?


	3. Contest Winner

REVIEW! Crappy summary. It's really BAD!

* * *

He's walking toward me. Step by step.

In slow motion. (LOL JK. But I wish though.)

He walks past me and to a girl with Angelina Jolie.

I sighed a breath of relief.

I notice he knitted his eyebrows in confusion like he had known me .

Wow, pretty boy. Already forgot about me?

"SWWWANKKKK!"

I snapped out of it.

Just looking at pickles made me smile.

I jolted down lyrics.

_Sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head._

_Fall out of bed._

_Sing like a bird._

_Dizzy in me head._

_Spin like a record._

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe._

_Shine like gold._

_Buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_Oh you make me smile!_

I quickly closed my songbook/diary.

"Bye pickles, talk to you later!"

"SWAAANNNNK!"

L.A was kind of like Miami.

Just when I was about to leave, a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

Slowly turning my head around, I saw that it was Austin.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Austin, I am Ally. Surprised?" I said sounding annoyed.

You forgot your song writer who made you famous and freaking rich.

That,

Is

sad.

"I-" Austin was interrupted by Trish and Dez.

I gasped at the sight.

They were holding hands!

Completely ignoring Austin, I turned to them.

"Explain this!" I pointed at their linked hands.

"Well, me and Dez talked it out and uh, sorta, ummm DEZ YOU EXPLAIN TO HER!" said Trish. Her voice getting louder.

"Wait Dez, I heard that name before. Wow, this keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

After he said that, I lost it.

"WEIRD? WE ARE YOUR EX-FRIENDS! ME, TRISH AND DEZ! THE PEOPLE WHO MADE YOU FAMOUS! YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AFTER YOU BECAME WORLD WIDE KNOWN! I AM YOUR SONG WRITER, HE IS YOUR DIRECTOR. SHE IS YOUR MANAGER!" I yelled in his face.

" THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I ended.

Austin looked like he is taken aback.

"Ally, what happened to you? You really changed." Austin said trying to hold back his anger.

"CHANGED? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU CHANGED ME! I AM THE ONE WHO IS LEFT TO FALL WITH NO ONE BUT TRISH AND DEZ. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT US BEHIND!" I yelled my throat aching.

"Leave. I never want to see you again. Unless you want to be thrown out of the park by my bodyguards." Austin broke out.

"NO! It's not your park." I fought back.

"Uhhhh, yes it is can't you see it says 'MOON PARK' on the sign?" He said in the "duhhh" voice.

I looked at the sign.

Oh great, now he has his own park?

"Dez, Trish let's go." I said.

"NO! Dez is coming with me."

"Dez, I will tell my workers to make you a gigantic gingerbread house and tell them that no one can eat it but you."

"WOW! Sorry guys, but I'm going with Austin."

Dez pulled the still smushed gingerbread house out of his backpack.

"Bobby and his children will have a place to live now!" cheered Dez.

"HA!" Smirked Austin.

"DEZ. Come. Now." Growled Trish.

"Fine, sorry Austin, but I need my bestfriend and girlfriend. They are a bit more important then my gingerbread people."

Then, Dez mouthed to Austin "Call me."

Trish smacked him upside the head.

"HA!" I snapped back at Austin.

Now Austin is embarresed.

"Your fame just got dropped to 10!" I said nodding my head in victory.

"Let's go guys,"

_-Later that night-_

I flipped through the channels getting bored.

Then, a newsline caught my eye. "Austin got pawned by Girl?"

Luckily, my face was pixelized. (No that is not a word.)

Severs him right!

I walked to the porch, saying my wishes out loud.

" I wish I wouldn't have stage fright anymore. And my friends and I would be famous, and make it to the top 10 list of famous stars in the U.S"

When I finished saying that, a shooting star came by and flew out of our atmosphere.

Will my wish ever come true?

_-Next Day-_

My alarm clock went off.

_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!_

I slammed my hand on the clock to make it shut up.

"HEY ALLY GUESS WHAT?" Trish barged into my room.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I found this poster in the city and it says you could enter a contest to see who could become famous and record a music video! It's the perfect way to get revenge. Ohh ho ho, this is going to be perfect!" squealed Trish rubbing her hands together mischievously.

Suddenly, I was full awake.

"When is it?" I asked?

"Today at 10:00am!"

It is 8:24 am right now.

"SHIT I GOT TO GET READY RIGHT NOW!"

-after changing-

Dez helped us drive to the contest.

The place was full and packed with people!

They were dancing and singing and they made me feel like that I have no chance against them.

"You can do it, you can make it!" My mothers words came to my mind before she died.

I clutched my necklace my mom gave me.

I can do it!

"Allyson Dawson? Come to room 101." Said the announcer.

"GOOD LUCK!" Trish hugged me.

"Bobby and I wishes you could win the contest." Said Dez.

I went in room 101.

There were 3 judges in the room.

-After answering questions-

"And would you sing for us?" Said Judge 2.

"My pleasure." I said kindly.

I strummed the guitar.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Chorus_

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_

_'Cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Verse 2_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

_Chorus_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Verse 3_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeah, yeah._

I sang the last note.

All 3 judges clapped furiously.

I got a feeling they liked it a lot.

-3 hours later-

"There are 3 winners." Announced the announcer.

Me and Trish squealed with excitement.

"3rd place is Juan Goodman. 2nd is Angela Nichole."

I started panicking.

"1st is"

There was a long pause.

"Allyson Dawson!"

I jumped up and down!

I FINALLY WON SOMETHING!

I'm going to become famous!

Someone walked up to me.

"Congrats Allyson!" She said.

"Please, call me Ally." I replied.

"Ally, I am your manager from now on. Please follow me to claim your trophy and get some shots for some magazines.

"No. Not without them." I pointed at my best friends.

My manager Chloe looked at me.

"Ohhhh fine!"

The wish had come true.

Me and my friends are starting to become famous.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me wanna write More! Click on the button. Just one simple 10 words and a click.


	4. Movie Roles

**PLEASE Review! I know I rushed things alot. Crappy summary. **

* * *

Chloe gave me a strapless white flowing dress.

"Ally, go to your room and wear this." Chloe handed me the dress.

"I HAVE MY OWN ROOM?" I squealed.

"After your done, other people will do your makeup and hair."

"No," I said once again, "Trish will do it. She's a fasionist!"

Chloe looked at Trish.

Trish nodded.

"Ok then, follow me to your room." Said Chloe.

We all followed.

"Not you Dez!" Exclaimed Trish.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He mumbled.

Trish smacked his arm.

We walked into the dressing room.

WOW!

It had 3 mirrors with lightbulbs surrounding it.

There was a leather couch and 2 zebra striped pillows on it.

Then, there was a director chair in the far left corner.

And finally, there was a stall with a cover.

"Change in there." Chloe pointed at the stall.

Ok, I did what she told me to.

Inside the stall, I stripped off my clothes and put on the dress.

I looked like a new role model!

Squealing, Trish yelled, "You done Ally?"

I came out of the stall.

"Like?" I said spinning around.

"Like? LOVE!" She looked at my hair and face.

"Ugh you need a makeover ASAP!" She cried.

30 minutes later, Trish was done with my face.

I tried to open my eyes, but Trish didn't allow me.

45 minutes later, She was done with my hair.

"Open your eyes now, Ally."

I open my eyes.

Wait, who is that in the mirror?

That woman looked like Megan Fox.

I was unable to speak.

"TRISH IT'S AMAZING!" I blurted out. My face had deep smokey eyes.

My lips were light ruby red.

Finally, my hair was a half ponytail with a fake-diamond clip holding the hair.

"Wear these earrings." Trish handed me diamond earring that were 4 inches long!

_-Tomorrow morning-_

"ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY!" yelled Trish.

"DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ!"

"Thought we play da game." Mumbled Dez.

I put a pillow over my head to avoid sparkling in the sunlight. (LOL Twilight, Edward was sparkling!)

"What?" I mumbled.

"Guess who is on the front cover of Tiger beat, J-14, and Popstar magazine?" Trish said in her 'Guess who got a job?' voice.

"Justin Bieber." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Starts with an A…"

"Ashley Tisdale."

"No. Al…"

"Alexis Bledel."

"No, Ally Dawson!"

"Wait, what?" I quickly jumped out of bed.

I examined the 3 magazines.

They had different titles. One said "Contest Winner In L.A!"

The other said, "The Next Role Model?"

The last one said "A Star is born."

Then, I remembered yesterday.

I kinda feel bad about doing this.

But, it's the perfect way to get revenge for what Austin did to us.

Maybe Austin is right, I was changing. No, I am right. I changed because of him.

And I was rubbing off of Trish too.

I stepped downstairs, already dressed and ready.

Chloe was at the table, the table full of pancakes, eggs, sausages, omelets, and biscuits.

I jumped back surprised that Chloe was in my house without knocking!

"Chloe how did you get in here?" I asked her.

"I SMELL SAUSAGES!" Yelled Trish, she was coming downstairs.

"Since we already made some money, I decided to pay for your house first. So that technically means I own some of the house." Chloe was picking on her nails.

"What are you waiting for? Go eat!"

"Glady….." mumbled Trish digging in.

_-After breakfeast-_

I walked outside to check my mailbox.

There was a bunch of crap in there like letters for movies for T.V shows.

I ripped open an envelope that said

_Dear Ally,_

_You have been chosen to play our leading role as "Sydney". For our following upcoming movie, "Breathtaking."_

_The story is about a girl falling in love with her bestfriend, Andrew for is crushing on someone else. Sydney starts to get closer and closer to him, and Andrew starts to become more then friends with Sydney._

I signed the folded contract and contacted my manager.

Chloe said that this was my big chance to shine and gain a lot of fame.

(That's pretty much how the day went.)

_-Next Day-_

I walked outside to take my mail again.

There was one letter inside the mailbox.

I took the letter and ran to my house.

The letter said,

~~~~~~~~~~Roles~~~~~~~~~~

_Sydney Goodman….Ally Dawson_

_Andrew Shteif…...…..Austin Moon_

_Harmony (Sydney's best friend)…..Melody Chan_

_Nathenial (Andrew's best friend)…..…Anothney Walsh_

_(Sydney's friends)….…..Julie, Andrea, Selena, Shasha_

_(Andrew's friends)…David, John, Andy, Gabriel_

_Enemies…..…..Natilie, Bruce_

Oh ok seemed nice.

I never acted before, I only sung.

I wonder how I'm going to do in acting.

Just when I was drinking water, I read the roles once again.

Spitting the water out on the counter, I realized Austin Moon was Andrew.

The water made sparkling drops.

Can things get any worse?

* * *

**Yes, Ally things could get worse. I know i'm evil. BWUAHAAHAHA! _Revie_w! _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	5. Movie Kiss

Very short chapter! Sorry for not uploading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! Warning:Crappy summary.

* * *

I finally rememberized my lines for the movie.

Coming out of the limo, I went to the building where the first scene was going to be shot.

"There you are!" exclaimed Chloe, her walking up to me.

"Come on get dressed in your costume." She dragged me into my room.

I felt like a person was landing their eyes on me.

A fleck of blonde hair….

Austin.

Quickly running into the dressing room, I changed.

_-Scene 1-_

(Ally is **BOLD**. Austin is _Italics_. Natitile regular.)

**"Hey Andrew!"**

_"Hey Sydney!"_

_"What's up?"_

**"Oh, nothing much. Just projects and assignments to be done."**

"_Oh."_

"Hey Andrew-poo!" said Natilie. Sydney's enemy. Natilie linked Andrew's arms to hers.

_"Don't touch me!"_ Andrew pulled away.

_"Andrew, did you remember what happened last night?_"

"What? Oh yeah the party."

"Do you remember what we did in the party?"

**"What did you do?"**

"We had some fun in a room."

"**WAIT WHAT?**"

**"Andrew is this true?"**

_"I-I"_

**"You know what? Keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear anymore excuses."**

(Sydney runs off to her and Andrew's favorite tree.)

**"How could he do this? I thought we promised to never talk to our enemies." Sydney thought.**

-Few days later and Last scene."

**"Andrew I thought I was going to lose you against Natitle and her freaking sluts."**

_"And I thought I was going to lose you against Bruce…."_

**"Andrew?**"

_"Hmmmmm?_"

**"I like you. Wait no I don't. Yes I do. No not in that kind of way. No it's that…I love you.**" Ally acted, looking away. Trying to blush.

_(Ally's mind)_

OHHHHH SHIT! This is the kiss part.

I FUCKING FORGOT!

Breathe in breathe out…calm down.

I CAN'T CALM DOWN!

I am going to kiss an betrayer that left us behind. And if he kisses me, he's going to steal my first kiss!

(Back to the scene)

"Sydney, I love you too. Ever since I first saw you. I guess I didn't know how to express my feeling to you."

(Austin leans forward and so does Ally.)

_No one's POV_

Austin hears Ally's heart beat wildly.

"Relax, it's just a movie kiss. It means nothing." Austin whispered in Ally's ear.

Ally and Austin leaned forward and their lips connected.

Ally was surprised because she thought she felt a spark between them.

Finally they pulled away.

The bell ringed.

"CUTT! The last scene finished." Yelled the director in the microphone.

Ally stumbled and fell backwards.

Just in time Austin caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay Syd- Ally?"

"Yeah thanks….I gotta go to my next photo shoot."

"Bye Ally." Austin winked at Ally.

Heat raised up to Ally's cheeks.

Ally quickly ran to her room.

"OHHH Ally. I see you and Austin are getting lovey dovey!" said Trish following behind Ally.

"Shush it Trish."

"Are you still mad at Austin?" asked Trish.

"Kinda of." Ally replied.

"Well I'm not. He gave me a $1,200 shopping spree for apologizing. Bye Ally, I got lots to spend!"

Trish ran off to the mall.

-Next Day-

Ally's POV

I woke up and got ready.

"Ally, guess what? Look at you and Austin at the magazine!"

"Wait WHAT?"

Ally snatched the magazine from Trish's hand.

Austin was winking at Ally and Ally was blushing.

Damn, the paparazzi can really be clever!

"Hey Ally! Look what Trish got for you!" chuckled Dez.

He was holding a lacey Bra with a bow in the middle.

"DEZZZ!" Trish smacked him in the face.

(Okkk…. let's move on!)

Chloe called.

"Ally, you two are becoming famous! All because of the magazine So I contacted Austin's manager and he agreed to make Austin and you officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Thank me later. You and Austin are meeting at town center to answer questions about you guys dating. Ok bye!"

Chloe hung up before Ally had a chance to say anything.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ally screamed.

(insert the echo so the whole world can hear the scream thing)

* * *

I really rush things alot. Anyways Review REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
